


Time after Time and Again

by kpgleek13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpgleek13/pseuds/kpgleek13
Summary: Kara accidentally travels back in time during a hypersonic speed chase to save National City from mass destruction. In her confusion, she inexplicably messes up her first meeting with Lena, potentially changing the timeline forever and their future together. Kara must find a way to return to her own time and fix the errors she made or permanently lose the future she had come to know.





	

**_February 2018_ **

 

The trees dance gracefully against the cool breeze, their leaves emitting a green hue that only a sunny day in National City could bring out at this time of the year; the gentle wind of near Spring cascading through town much to everyone’s delight.

 

Kara Danvers relishes the coming sunset as she flies over the city, grin in place upon passing by a few kids stopping to wave at her as they run around the playground. There’s something about the embroidered ‘S’ on her chest that wields a powerful message in itself. It’s not merely the power or glory that comes with being Supergirl, but rather the immeasurable feeling of knowing that people trust her enough with their lives, that they look up to her as a friend.

 

Kara’s phone rings mid-flight. She listens to the designated ringtone for the caller and presses the receiver on her ear with a mischievous smile.

 

“Who’s the best sister in the world?” She greets playfully.

 

 _“Kara, look-“_ Alex starts in that signature sisterly tone.

 

“Aha! You can’t take that back, Alex!” She trails off excitedly. “Sorry. What’s up?” She adds, giggling.

 

_“We examined the shrapnel we took from the incident earlier and we think we discovered a few leads.”_

 

“I’m listening.” Kara utters seriously. She hears shuffling on the other line prior to someone speaking.

 

Maggie continues. _“The shrapnel originated from some kind of Dheronian Metal. From the looks of it, the chemicals used to make it are homemade. And by homemade, I mean alien-powered-c4-petroleum-atomic-bomb-bye-bye-world kind of explosion if it’s executed in a full scale.”_

“W-What?!”

 

 _“Talk about an explosive comeback.”_ Winn comments nonchalantly in the background.

 

Alex ignores him. _“That’s just the surface of it all, Kara. We’re thinking that he’s planning another, even bigger attack. We’re lucky you managed to stop the other bombs in the plaza or everyone’s probably dead by now.”_

_“Don’t scare your sister, Danvers. She’s going to-“ Maggie tries to counter in a whisper before a slight murmur is heard and static interrupts them._

_“_ I’m going to what? Hello?” Kara voices out to no one in particular.

 

 _“G-Going to have a heart attack. From anxiety. Maybe.”_ Alex nervously articulates, clearing her throat. “ _Anyway, Winn just got through Nuclear’s firewall so maybe we’ll find out something in a while. Just keep your phone line clear if we need to reach you. Where are you, by the way?”_

“Uh… Almost home. Why-“

_“We’ll keep you posted. Bye.”_ Maggie cuts in and promptly cuts off the line.

“What was that?” Kara mumbles to herself, perplexed.

 

It takes her less than a minute of silence when her phone rings again, this time from the source of all things good in her life: Lena Luthor.

 

For the first time in a long while, everything in her personal life is picture perfect. She and Lena have been dating for about a year now, living together for half of that. In between fighting aliens, stopping worldwide domination from certain family members, and overcoming a few relationship hiccups along the way, it’s been quite the ride for them. But still, Kara wouldn’t have it any other way. She’d even do it all over again with Lena.

 

“Hey, babe!”

 

_“Hi, sweetie. I’m just calling to check up on you. Where are you? You’re not fighting bad guys while you’re on the phone with me, right?”_

Kara grins in a dopey manner. “Nope. I’m just doing a lap around the city before I go home for a quick nap.”

 

_“Good, you’re finally resting. How’s work? And also, the other work?”_

 

“Snapper was nice today. I’m actually glad he’s finally warmed up to me by now. And about the other work,” Kara groans. “we still don’t have any leads on that alien who attacked all those people downtown this morning.”

 

_“Are we talking about the DEO escapee slash genius alien who has a penchant for explosives and killing humans? What’s his name again?”_

“’Nuclear’.” Kara sighs. “It’s a little frustrating that he’s always ahead of us. It’s enough that they’re as strong as I am but smarter? Rao, it’s a whole other level.”

 

Lena chuckles. _“You’re just as smart and for the record, not even a bit demented-serial-killer evil. You’ll get him, Kara.”_

_“_ I hope so. Everyone’s hands on right now. Winn’s hacking Nuclear’s computer as we speak. Even Maggie and Alex are spending their anniversary at the DEO trying to make sense of a shrapnel. So, maybe we’re on the right track.”

 

 _“Well, if ever you need my help too, I’m just a phone call away. Although I might need a little collateral on that.”_ Lena trails off seductively.

 

“Hmm… I’d gladly take care of that later.” Kara retorts alluringly. “So, what time are you leaving the office?”

 

_“Maybe in an hour or two.”_

 

“Oh, okay. Want me to wait for you or-

 

 _“N-No!”_ Lena shouts a little too loud. _“It’s alright. I have to drop this thing off on my way home too anyway. J-Just stuff.”_

“Okay.” She elongates the word in confusion. “Want me to start dinner?”

 

_“No, it’s alright. I’ll grab Chinese take-out for us later. Just relax at home. Watch Netflix. Take a nap. Or whatever you usually do.”_

 

Kara’s forehead creases. “You’re awfully jumpy today. Is everything alright?”

 

_“Of course. It’s probably all the coffee I drank today.”_

 

Kara’s about to respond when an image on her right catches her attention. Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion at the faded, almost distorted vision. She squints her eyes to get a better look when to her shock, Kara sees what seems like a clone of herself flying and staring back at her with a steely eye.

 

“What the-“ Kara spits out, promptly stopping mid-flight. She glances around her in panic, searching for the clone-like vision only for it to slowly disappear out of thin air.

 

 _“Kara? Kara? Are you okay? What happened_?”

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m okay.” Kara utters breathlessly, still puzzled. “Babe, I’ll have to call you back. I think I had too much coffee as well.”

 

_“Huh. Alright then. I’ll see you later at home. Take care, okay?”_

“Always.” Kara responds, ending the call. She blinks a few more times, trying to get a hold of herself. “Is it possible to get high on potstickers?” She rhetorically asks herself as she continues to fly back home again.

 

Shortly, Kara sighs in contentment as she arrives at the place she calls home: Lena’s penthouse. She lands on the balcony and quickly changes into civilian clothes. However, it doesn’t take her a step to cross the threshold to the living room when her heart nearly stops beating in bewilderment.

 

The ethereal sight of a made up Lena in a little black dress greets her, smirking at the thought of taking Kara by surprise. In the backdrop, the lights are emitting a golden glow for an intimate atmosphere. Rose petals scattered on the floor to highlight the ambience. Scented candles systematically situated in certain parts of the room, exuding a romantic vibe. And to drive it all home, a fancy dinner is put together for them concluding the picturesque setting.

 

“Hi, sweetie.” Lena utters, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“H-Hey.” Kara starts, looking around in a mix of confusion and astonishment. “Lena, I thought you were at the office-”

 

“Well, that’s what I wanted you to think. I wouldn’t have been able to pull this off if told you otherwise. So, surprise?”

 

“I am surprised. Extremely.” She grins in delight while slowly approaching Lena. “What is all this for? Did I miss any kind of first anniversary for us?”

 

“N-No. Not at all. This is- Uhmm…” Lena exhales deeply, trying to rein in her nervousness. “Do you remember how we first met?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I could never forget that!” Kara utters, amused. “I went to interview you with Clark when you didn’t board the Venture aircraft. You can try to deny it but I knew you were flirting with me back then.”

 

“I really was. I knew you were someone special the moment I laid eyes on you.” Lena declares, biting her lip as she proceeds to reach for a small jewelry box. “Alright. It’s now or never.” She adds, kneeling down on one knee.

 

Kara gasps loudly. “Y-You’re-“

 

The brunette takes a deep breath. “Kara, I have been searching for someone like you my whole life. I never knew what ‘love’ meant until I met you, what ‘home’ was until you held me in your arms. I love you more than words can say, more than life itself.” Lena smiles, opening the jewelry box to unveil a diamond ring. “Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”

 

Kara blinks owlishly, looking at her stunning girlfriend and the beautiful ring staring back at her. Her heart’s pounding at the thought of getting married to the love of her life, mind’s racing at the notion of spending the rest of her life with _her_ person.  Kara takes a long, deep breath, opening her mouth to vocalize the words only for air to come out when her phone’s loud ringing cuts off their moment.

 

They try to ignore the interruption, smiling awkwardly through it. “S-So?” Lena speaks up first, motioning to the ring in her hand with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

 

Kara’s breath hitches, staring at Lena but greatly distracted by the vibrating and ringing phone in her pocket. “I-I- L-Lena…” She vocalizes until the brunette finally catches on to her dilemma.

 

Lena gracefully stands up, trying not to show the disappointment on her face. “It’s okay. Answer it. I’m sure it’s really important.” She says with a roughly bitter tone, sighing heavily.

 

“It’ll be quick.” Kara retorts apologetically, stepping to the side. “Hello? Alex, this isn’t really a good-“

 

 _“I’m really sorry to ruin your night, Kara. But we have intel that Nuclear just weaponized a missile in National City.”_ Alex quickly blurts out.

“W-What?! A missile? Where’s it headed?”

 

_“Washington, D.C. It fired off a few seconds ago from downtown. We need you to go after it right now.”_

“B-But-“ Kara stutters, glancing at Lena.

 

“ _Kara, it’s not just an ordinary missile. It’s super-powered by an alien tech of some kind and based on Winn’s calculations, the weapon is five times stronger than an atomic bomb. The explosion will also trigger the lethal amount of Kryptonite tightly secured by lead inside the missile. It can kill you in an instant, Kara.”_

Winn interjects. _“It’s moving at a supersonic speed of close to 2000 miles per hour, increasing in speed by the second. Nuclear specifically invented this missile with the presumption that you can’t fly that fast. You need to try and catch up to it now or we’ll all be blown up, Kara!”_

 

 _“We’ll apprehend the alien ourselves right now while you go after it, Little Danvers.”_ Maggie chimes in.

 

Kara breathes out, biting her lip. She turns to Lena and flashes her the most apologetic look she could muster. “I-I’m sorry, Lena. I have to go-“

 

“Go. We’ll talk about it later.” Lena answers, eliciting a small but sad smile. Kara nods with a heavy heart.

 

In a flash, she changes into her super suit and hastily flies off towards the weapon.

 

“Somebody talk to me! Where am I going?!” She exclaims into her receiver, disregarding the gusts of powerful wind and the clouds beginning to form.

 

 _“I’m here!”_ Winn speaks up. “ _You’re on the right track, continue heading north. The missile is now moving at 2500 miles per hour and you’re flying at just below 1000 miles per hour, Kara. You need to fly faster than that!”_

_“_ Got it!” Kara shouts, putting all her energy into flying faster. She has to admit that she’s a bit distracted. Lena had just proposed to her a few minutes ago, for crying out loud! And the thought that she had to disappear before giving her answer is somehow eating her up.

 

_“Approaching 1800 mph. Come on, Kara!”_

“I’m trying, Winn!” She gulps heavily and tries to focus on the task at hand while opting to disregard any and all thoughts with Lena in it. “I don’t think I can fly faster than this!”

 

“ _You have to try, Kara! We have no choice!”_

Kara grits her teeth, pushing herself to the limit. “How far am I from the missile?”

 

 _“Just shy of 500 miles.”_ Winn voices out. _“You’re at 2500 mph now. The missile is at 3000 mph. Try to fly at a lower altitude!”_

 

Kara barely hears Winn through the deafening flurry of wind she’s flying against. She glides lower, verging on touching the ocean to hopefully gain more speed. Momentarily, she notices what looks like the aforementioned missile from afar.

 

“I have eyes on it, Winn!”

 

 _“That’s my girl!”_ Winn cheers. _“Give it everything you’ve got, Kara! You’re almost as fast as a Boeing X-51!”_

“What?!” Kara cries out, not entirely hearing Winn anymore when rainfall starts. “What do I do once I catch up to it?”

_“Nuclear placed an emergency kill switch near the tip of the missile. You won’t miss it! Destroy it with your heat vision and the missile will deactivate itself. Plunge it towards the water then bring it back here.”_

Kara nods to herself in understanding. She looks up at the weapon hovering through the air, virtually catching up to it. She soars, trying her best to increase her speed but slightly feeling a bit spent. Out of the blue, she hears voices overlapping on her receiver and names being dropped but not entirely making out anything.

 

“What’s going on, Winn?! Is everything okay?!”

 

_“There’s just a little hiccup but it’s fine, Kara!”_

 

“Tell me, Winn!”

 

 _“O-Okay.”_ Winn nervously trails off. _“A bomb went off just as Alex and Maggie were about to apprehend Nuclear. Alex is heavily injured but don’t worry, she’s being rushed back to headquarters as we speak-“_

_“_ What?! Will she be okay? Is Maggie alright as well?!” Kara worriedly exclaims, faltering on flying but gets back on track immediately.

 

 _“They’re fine! They have Nuclear in custody now as well.”_ Winn sighs. _“B-But there’s something else too.”_

“What is it?”

 

 _“A bomb went off in the lobby of your penthouse building and-“_  
  
Kara’s heart drops at the thought of something unfortunate happening to Lena after everything that just occurred between them. She somewhat flounders in speed, creating a bit of a distance between her and the missile once again.

 

“I-Is she okay, Winn? Please tell me Lena is alright.”

 

 _“J’onn is on his way-“_ He cuts himself off, not knowing what to say. _“Kara, if you stop this missile right now, you’ll get to Lena much faster. Then we’ll know, for sure.”_ He adds in a sympathetic tone.

 

Kara blinks, preventing herself from crying. She can’t bear to think that something horrible have happened to Lena. She compartmentalizes the awful feeling and this time, fully concentrates on her mission. This is for Lena, she thinks. She needs to give her everything for Lena.

 

Without second thoughts, Kara utilizes all her strength and speed as she flies off faster than she ever had. She catches up to the missile instantaneously, creating a thundering sound in her wake and a current of static gradually radiating from her body.

 

_“Holy sh- Kara, you’re reaching a hypersonic speed of 3600 mph! That’s the same speed of the missile now!”_

“Y-Yeah, I can feel it!” Kara yells loudly, powering through it amidst the risk of draining her powers. She flies above the missile to get a better view of the weapon, searching for the kill switch and locating it at the tip as Winn have said.

 

She prepares to destroy it with her heat vision when the missile increases its speed, prompting her to fly more rapidly to catch up.

 

 _“Kara, you’re at Mach 5! That’s nearly 4000 mph! Go faster and destroy the missile!”_ Winn cheers. _“Come on, Kara! Fly faster!”_

 

The blonde grits her teeth, the pain of flying at hypersonic speed finally getting to her. “Argh!” Kara screams as loudly as she can with tears free falling from her eyes, forcing herself through the agony. She comes ahead of the weapon when the surge of electricity completely spreads throughout her entire figure. Not letting a second pass, she uses her heat vision only for the missile to disappear right before her eyes.

 

It comes quick, almost blinding. She passes through _something_. Her previous view of the sunset immediately changes to that of complete nighttime, the stars scattered brightly throughout the dark sky around the full moon.

 

Kara’s breath hitches at the scene before her. She startlingly loses momentum and as a result, the abrupt stop flings her forward in a clumsy manner. In the brief moment she awkwardly tumbles all over, she captures a split-second view of what could only be a portal of some kind at the direction she came from.

 

It takes a few seconds when the blonde finally grasps her footing. She peers back on where the portal is but sees nothing but the midnight sky. Kara struggles to breathe as she glances around her, utterly disoriented. She searches for any sign of the missile, concentrates on her hearing for any clue at all but alas, she gathers nothing.

 

“W-Winn?” She utters breathlessly only to get no response. “Winn? What happened? Are you still there?” She adds but static noise greets her instead. She shakes her in disbelief, sighing at the perplexity of her situation.

 

“Where am I?” She mumbles to herself, lowering her altitude. The first thing she sees is a huge, if not, iconic landmark in front of her: The Statue of Liberty. “W-What?” She murmurs, looking around the city to affirm that she really is in New York. By now, confusion is understatement. Notwithstanding that she’s a tad weary from stretching out her powers to fly at five times the speed of sound. Ending up nowhere near where she started, of course.

 

Then it finally comes to her when she’s somehow adjusted to her tricky situation. Alex and Lena. Alex had been badly injured but she’s probably being attended to by the best physicians around. But Lena. The thought of Lena’s fate scares the shit out of her.

 

Without thinking, Kara musters all her strength to fly back to National City. It takes her a while but once she’s finally near enough the city, she does an initial double take. National City looks… different. Or perhaps it’s the fatigue.

 

Kara shrugs off the weird feeling. She flies towards their penthouse building hoping for the goddamn best that Lena isn’t harmed in the slightest. As luck would have it and much to her bewilderment, the building looks perfectly normal. At most, ordinarily safe. Kara raises an eyebrow. Maybe Winn was just mistaken? Maybe Lena is still waiting for her, still anticipating her answer to that wonderful proposal?

 

Kara takes a deep breath and decides to find for herself. She slowly lands on their balcony, bordering on tiptoeing. She bites her lip and fidgets with her skirt as she nervously enters the penthouse. Her nose wrinkles upon taking in her surroundings. There’s no surprise dinner, no rose petals on the floor, no candles, and most importantly, no Luthor in sight.

 

Her heartbeat picks up again at the thought of danger. That was until, out of the corner of her eye, Lena comes out of the bedroom wearing pajamas while absent-mindedly eating almonds from a bowl.

 

Kara lets out an intense sigh, even throwing her head back in solace and closing her eyes for a quick second. “Oh Rao! Baby, I thought something happened to you-“

 

“Ahh!” Lena’s eyes widen in shock, unintentionally dropping the bowl and scattering the almonds on the floor. “Who are- W-What the fuck- What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!”

 

“W-What? What are you-“ Kara tries to console the brunette, slowly approaching her but to no avail.

 

“Stay away from me, Supergirl!” Lena shouts angrily, running back to the bedroom while Kara calmly pursues her. “I-I’m going to call the police o-or whatever it is that can stop you from harming me!”

 

“Harm you? Why would I harm you? You’re my girlfriend. I live here. We live together, Lena.” Kara innocently blurts out, much to Lena’s horror.

 

“W-What?! You’re fucking insane! I’ve never even met you. I’m not your girlfriend, you psycho!” Lena shouts, clumsily grabbing a gun from her nightstand drawer and aiming it at Kara. “Back off! Back the fuck off or I swear I will fire at will!”

 

Kara blinks owlishly, holding up both hands in defense as she tries to come closer to Lena. “Just calm down, babe. I told you I’m not going to hurt you. You’re probably shaken up because of that incident with Nuclear and-“ She cuts herself off just in time to avoid the bullet coming towards her.

 

“You’ve gone mad, Supergirl!” Lena yells, her grip on the gun shaking. “Lex deserved what Superman did to him but I didn’t do anything wrong, leave me alone!”

 

“What? I’m not going to-“ The blonde trails off only for Lena to fire the gun again, the bullet almost grazing her arm.

 

“Leave me alone, you deranged stalker!”

 

“I-I don’t understand- Lena, stop shooting at me! I’m not your stalker. It’s me, Kar-“

 

Lena fires off continuously this time. Kara decides she’s finally had enough for now and in a bid to save herself and from Lena hurting herself, she runs to the balcony and flies off into the night without another word. Why was Lena acting like that? What exactly happened back there? When did Lena revert their penthouse back to its original design? Too many questions in Kara’s mind and still no darn answer.

 

She’s just about to touchdown on CatCo’s rooftop when her phone rings. She hastily fishes for the object in her body and an overwhelming surge of relief washes upon her when Alex’s photo – old photo – shows up in her screen.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi yourself. Where are you? I’ve been waiting in your apartment for half an hour now. The pizza’s about to arrive any minute and I’m going to start binging Modern Family without you if you don’t get your butt here in five minutes.” Alex says in full composure.

 

“Alex, you’re okay! You’re not hurt? What did the doctors say? Is Maggie alright too?” Kara rambles on.

 

Silence ensues.

 

“Who the hell is Maggie? Is she a character on Modern Family? Because if that’s a spoiler, consider your countless Ben & Jerry tubs stolen.” Alex chuckles. “I’m healthy as a horse. Though these potstickers I’m munching on right now would take me at least an hour of training to burn off. Seriously. Get over here right now or there will be nothing left.”

 

“W-What? Where?”

 

“Your apartment! What is wrong with you, Kara? Are you alright?”

 

Kara infuriatedly rubs her temples. She’s thoroughly convinced that something is certainly up, what it is, she has no freaking idea. She flies back to her old apartment in no time and true enough, Alex is indeed lounging on her old couch. She glances around the place in a daze, at the notion that the place looks exactly how it was before she moved in with Lena.

 

“Oh, there you are! You didn’t bump your head, did you?” Alex teases, looking over the couch to see Kara staring around the place as if it’s the first time she’s seen it.

 

Alex raises an eyebrow and makes her way towards her sister, figuring out the weird behavior. “Kara!” Alex shouts, finally getting the blonde’s attention. “Are you okay? Where did you come from? You look like you’ve been through hell and back.”

 

“I-I’m- Nuclear created this missile and-“ Kara tries to voice out, her throat suddenly drying up. “Then I was at Lena’s but she-“ She cuts herself off. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

 

“Nuclear? We apprehended him a month ago, remember? You stopped all his bombs around the city. And wait,” Alex pauses, staring back at her in disbelief. “Lena? As in _the_ Lena Luthor? You know her?! How? She just arrived in National City the other day.”

 

“A month ago? Lena arrived the other day? What? What are you talking about, Alex?” Kara snaps back, baffled.

 

Alex sighs deeply. She grabs the newspaper she bought this morning and hands it to Kara. “ _This_ is what I’m talking about.” The brunette motions to the headline of Lena Luthor taking over LuthorCorp. A side story of the Venture spacecraft travelling for the first time tomorrow located on the corner of the paper.

 

“T-That can’t be. All of this happened more than a year-“ She stops herself from speaking when her eyes dart toward the date on the newspaper.

 

**_November 2016_ **

Kara stares at the words in pure astonishment. Now it all makes sense _somehow_.

 

Why Alex isn’t injured from the explosion and has no idea who Maggie is. Why Lena genuinely thought she was an unhinged psycho stalker and sincerely doesn’t have an inkling of their relationship. Why Nuclear has yet to break out of prison and invent the world destroying missile.

 

And with all those questions, only one answer comes to mind: None of those have _yet_ to happen _._

 

Kara gets weak in the knees as she settles herself down on her old couch, slapping her forehead in exasperation. “Oh Rao.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> Liking it so far? :)
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr at kpgleek13 :)


End file.
